U.S. Pat. No. 8,910,624 B2 discloses a solar collector comprising a collector element plane comprising a set of parallel metallic collector elements for collecting solar energy. The collector elements are metallic profile elements and they comprise elongated side ridges and an elongated central ridge remaining between the elongated side ridges. Elongated depressions remain between the ridges of the collector element. The elongated central ridge further comprises therein a channel for a heat transfer medium.